Sora Potter I think?
by Juno Eclipse
Summary: The cast of kh2 plays a skit of harry potter witha twist its a very funny Parody of it called Harry Bladder, oh just read it!


**Harry Bladder **

**Me: "Another one of my crazy fanfics, a parody within a parody."**

**Paine: "Okay, what is this story all about?"**

**Me: "If I tell you it's already spoiled!"**

**Paine: "Okay let's just get on with the story!"**

**Me: "Do the disclaimer first please."**

**Paine: (sigh) "Okay fine, Sly doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy, Harry Potter series, or the All That skits.**

**Me: "I'm making up their last names as far as I go.**

**Before you read this fic read the cast listings so you can know who's who in this story.**

**Cast: **

**Sora Hikari:** Harry Bladder (Harry Potter)

**Kairi Imahara:** Herhiney Stranger (Hermione Granger)

**Roxas Grant:** Reron Meekly (Ronald Weasly)

**Demyx Erin**: Saco Malflunk (Draco Malfloy)

**Pence McConnell:** Crad (Crabb)

**Hayner Fargo:** Gargoyle (Goyle)

**Xemnas:** Professor Chafe (Professor Snape)

**Goofy:** Halfwit (Hagrid)

**Flora** (Sleeping Beauty, one of the fairies the red one.): Professor Mcgargol (Professor Mcganogall)

**Merlin the Magician**: Atlus Stumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)

**DJ Tipton:** Giddy Meekly (Ginny Weasly)

**Lord Moldy Shorts (From All That original Harry Bladder Skit):** Lord Voldromont

**Class Sections:**

**Weaselthrobe:** Gryffindor

**ChickenWing:** Raven Claw

**Sniffle bluff:** Huffle puff

**Snakespleen:** Slithering

* * *

Intro: As Harry Bladder was joined with his friends Reron and Herhiyne stayed in the train that was going to arrive at Toadblats School of Wizardry, they where escorted by girly white unicorns with carriages for first year people (there carriages in the book). They arrive at the Castle thingy and as they stepped down the carriage they were greeted bya giant dog thingy.

The Goofy yet weird looking hairy giant dog, man, thingy whatever! Who looked a lot like Hagrid but in dog thingy form approached the three magical kids.

Then he tripped over and fell and made a giant earthquake, and he got up and approached the three kids.

Halfwit: "Uh… Hi'ya kiddies my name is Halfwit (Hagrid) I'll be esticorting ye to thee the castle to Toadblats school blah blah blah blahhhh……………"

Harry: "Let's get outta here."

Reron: "Good idea."

At the giant grey yet pretty cool castle they entered the huge feasting hall/cafeteria thingy place.

Here we see the head Master sitting in his chair as always in every Harry Potter movies in every big expensive feasting scene.

Atlus Stumbledore: "Tonight, new comers will be sorted out to find what section should they belong, and we're gonna sort you kiddies out by the 'Squid Hat".

Then the squid hat came out randomly, and sang the squid hat song.

Squid Hat: "It's time put on your squid hat, who loves you squid hat baybeh!

Crad: "Okay?"

Then he sorted all the kids.

Then to the next scene.

The gainormus title came:

**HARRY BLADDER in: **

**.:CLASS OF MAGIC LOTION:.**

It was a normal day in Toadblats School of Wizardry, and then one of the professors entered the room walking while he squatted.

"Good day to you class and welcome to the class of magic lotion." said Professor Chafe.

Then Roxas I mean Renron raised his hand and ask a random and stupid question.

"Sir why do you walk like that?"

"Why? Because my thighs chafe like a burning witch's jalapeño."

At the giant window of the class room broke when Harry Bladder came to the scene with his leaf blower. (That's what they use for flying instead of brooms.)

"Harry Bladder! You're late!"

"Ahh.., I'm sorry professor chafe, my leaf blower ran out of ga...a..Gas." said the Scared Brunette

Professor Chafe: "Since Harry Bladder was late all of you will get big, fat F's and I'll be back from the nurse's office for a cure for my thighs!

The class moaned.

Then Saco got up from his seat and yelled at Harry. "This is your fault Bladder if only you didn't came here in the first place we couldn't get F's with that curse mark in your forehead that like a shape of a pork chop!"

Then Sora I mean Harry stood up from his chair and yelled back. "It's a chicken wing!" then a random flash of lightning came when he lift up his brunet bangs.

Saco: "Whatever." Saco took a bottle of magic lotion and got whirled his wand at it and he said the magic babble incantations and everyone came to look.

Saco: "Sir ButTiCous HuGicKUS!!!!!" and thing glowed and chased Harry and Saco squirted the lotion but luckily Harry dodged it. Instead it hit Herhiyne in the butt and made her butt huge with a pair of blue jeans.

Reron: "wow that does not look right!"

Harry: "wow... then my turn." Then he got a lotion glass thing filled with magic lotion.

Harry: "BOoOBiuos Hugiam!" Then the lotion glowed.

Harry: "YAAhhhh!! Take this!"

And he chased Saco in the classroom and Saco was cornered and Harry blasted sweet smelling lotion at Saco.

BOOOOMMM!

Reron: "Wow now that doesn't really look right!"

And Saco has girl's big chest."

Saco: "Revenge!' And he got another lotion container.

Saco: "Herhairicus BigacuS!"

And accidentically squirted Crad and made his hair as big as the size of a school table.

Crad: "A little help here?"

Then the professor came back because there was no cure ha ha!

Professor Chafe: "What with all the noise!" he exclaimed.

Harry: "Magicus Calvicus!!"

Harry: "Say your prayers Saco!"

Herhiyne: "Harry look out!"

Harry then misfire and hit the professor.

POOOOFFFF!

Professor Chafe: "I'am...I'am bra!" A floating Talking Bra for exact.

Saco: "Just my size." And the students laugh as Saco and the newly transformed Professor Chafe camue out of the scene.

Herhiyne: "What now?'

Harry: "does anyone have a squid?"

Gargoyle: "I do!" while holding a wet dead squid.

Harry: "Then let's play Squidicht!"

And they ran out of the classroom except for Crad because of his big hair.

.:A t the backstage.:

Sora: "when got a part Riku in the skit?"

DJ: "Yeah, but he'll appear after the third skit."

Pence: "hey um a little help here? Anyone?"

Then the stage lights were turned off and left poor Pence in the dark stage.

Pence: "anyone, don't just leave me here, hey guys?"

* * *

**Me: " I promise more characters in the 2nd, but I beg you A do.**


End file.
